


柏舟搴流（4）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（4）片断

方锐之前虽那么说，其实搬出去时便早把东西都归置在原位，床单被褥也都换了全新的，连被面花色都照着原本的式样选了红底暗纹的梅花缎面，一看便知道是姑娘家用的东西，张佳乐连伸手去碰都犯着踌躇，到洗了澡躺下去更是浑身都不自在。他这几年都过得漂泊不定，虽然倒没有真过着吃斋念佛独守空房的日子，这样有间安稳寓所可供栖身的时候却少得可怜，加上渡江过来也费了些周折，本来该是有个四五分的睡意，但就这份别扭挥之不去，翻来覆去也没睡着，被子里的热气倒放跑了不少。

天仍是阴湿冷着，公寓毕竟不比洋房，壁炉暖汀之类一概没有，厚重的棉被里有种湿乎乎的感觉，刚冲过热水还不觉得，躺定了一会儿就哪里都冷得像冰。张佳乐习惯了西南四季如春的天候，从没经历过长江口这种往骨缝里渗的冷法，本来就蜷着，在刚刚眯着的半睡半醒之间，忽然感到有人掀了被子钻进来，全身上下都是暖的，下意识就手脚并用地扒了过去。

“冷？”

叶修的声音虽然压得低，倒是把他的睡意赶跑了好几分。张佳乐虽然觉察到自己挂在人家身上的样子多半不雅，但又割舍不了那点热气，当下抱得更紧了些。

“外面还都说上海是好地方，这是什么要人命的鬼天气。——你今晚也住这边么？”

“要不然谁给我暖床？我又没真娶什么三房四房。”

“没听说过让人给暖亲妹妹的床的。”

“沐橙要是知道了我们借她的床干这档子事，约摸是要把这床也劈了拿去当柴烧。”

张佳乐贴着他蹭着那点暖意，本来又有几分想睡，迷迷糊糊顺口就想问什么这档子事，话还没出口，就觉得叶修的手顺着他后颈划了半个圈，不规不矩地绕到胸口来，摸索着在乳粒上推了几下，然后拿食指和中指夹着，用拇指连指尖带指甲地捻弄了起来。

张佳乐浑身一颤，这回却是彻底醒了。这事情早就不是第一回做，他对叶修那个不分场合的厚脸皮做派也早没了那么多矜持，但一想到这是苏沐橙的房间，自己躺在她床上被叶修摸得起了反应，这窘迫却是真真切切地翻了十倍都不止。

“老叶你！……”

他本想骂句无耻，被叶修手指上加了几分力气一掐，只觉得酥了半边，声音出口都变了调，好不容易才吞了后半句回去，嘴紧接着就被堵住，再想出声就只剩下暧昧的鼻音。

“她正月里就要回来，你可不要特地跑去跟她讲。”

叶修含着他舌尖吮了几下，又去舔他耳垂，好整以暇地凑在他耳边说着些四六不靠的话，手上却也没有停过，反反复复地就弄着一侧，直把那颗肉粒碾得饱满挺立，觉得他都开始难耐地把另一侧贴在自己身上磨蹭起来，这才让手指滑过去。这边却只草草捏了两下便又滑开，顺着胸口往下探过去。

两个人本来就面对面地紧贴着，有点反应都是全然藏不住的，张佳乐胸口被他又掐又揉弄了半天，下面早就硬硬地抵在腿间，又实在不好意思在人家姑娘的床上自己伸手去摸，这会感觉到叶修的手沿着小腹探下来，几乎就要挺腰往他手里送。谁知道那只手只在他侧腰上揪了一把便往背后滑去，揿着尾椎溜进了臀缝里面。

“怎么还是这样紧。你倒真是守身如玉地过了这大半年么。”

“谁跟你似的整天在这十里洋场风流快活。”

“听着好大一股醋味。”叶修又加了点力，但未经润滑的穴口又紧又涩，只半根手指就无论如何都吃不进去，他舍不得硬往里闯，抽出来却又听到张佳乐似是不太满意地哼了一长声，“都传你们那位军长很有些这方面的癖好，我这不是不大放心么。”

“你一脑子诲淫诲盗的自然看什么都歪。”张佳乐凑近了在他颈侧咬了一口，“人家比你君子多了，外头传的都是些瞎话，那个小参谋长是不是他硬抢回去的我不知道，但可是好端端地摆在那儿连头发也没碰过半根，这点眼力我还是有的。”

这下叶修也愣了一愣，紧接着便低笑起来。“便是没想到这年月里还能见着活的柳下惠……哎，尽说别人的事做什么，知道你等不及了。”

他掀了被子跳下床去，不多会儿从外面起居室里回来，把一个冰冰凉的小瓷罐往张佳乐手里塞。张佳乐被那凉意激得一颤，手一缩，就看它滚到了枕头边上，再仔细一看，盖子上贴着张纸，画着个柳眉杏眼的旗袍女郎，竟然是一罐雪花膏。

“要是沐橙问起来，就说一不留神碰摔了，回头我给她买新的。”

就算张佳乐也是没脸没皮地跟他什么花样都试过一二，这下子也是窘得蜷在被子里不敢稍动，脸上看不太出，耳根后面已经烧得一片通红。他这样子倒是让叶修觉得新鲜，一面啄着他耳根轻吻，一面挑了一块雪花膏放在掌心里捂热。那东西一股桂花香味，被体温一蒸就愈发浓甜，直往鼻子里钻。张佳乐紧闭着眼睛，恨不得把呼吸也屏住了，等到叶修送了两根手指进去，才如梦初醒地喘出来几口，耳边听到手指抽送之间湿漉漉的声响，全身都好像要烧起来，压低了声音说了句“差不多就行了”，便又咬紧了下唇再不出声。

叶修怕他冷，只在被子里推着他翻了个身，前胸贴着后背侧躺着抱紧了，把被子四角都掖得严实，这才掰开了臀瓣挺送进去。这姿势不大方便用力，只进去了多一半，动也动不快，但好像正顶在了要命的地方，只觉得怀里身体一阵一阵地颤着，里面也越收越紧，裹着他不住往里吞咽。

“别那么急，这时节要是弄湿了床单，可就谁都不用睡了。”

张佳乐回头剜了他一眼，干脆伸手把被子掀了，两个人都在兴头上也不觉得冷，叶修把他拖到被面上面俯着压住，扣着他两腕又顶进去，这次毫没留情地尽根没入，张佳乐忍不住啊了一声，整个人都往前一耸，手上又挣不脱，只能压在冰凉的缎面上一下下地蹭着，直到叶修抵在他最深处射了，才眼前一黑地哑着声音呻吟出来，到底还是弄脏了被面，红底暗纹的梅花上面挂了几道白液，昏暗的灯光下看过去简直就是没法入眼的淫靡。

他喘了好一阵，才终于又觉出冷来，被拖进浴室里放在热水底下冲着还都恍恍惚惚的，脑子里翻来覆去只想着之后不知道要怎么面对苏沐橙。但安安稳稳地睡了一觉之后，到第二天早上起来，就好像没心没肺地把昨晚种种忘了个干净，还是歪扣着那顶鸭舌帽，跟在叶修后面去了南京路的大新百货公司。


End file.
